


Sugar, Honey, Apple of My Pie

by eggshua (you_lynxed_it)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Humor, Multi, hanahaki, or At Least an Attempt at Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:19:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7867594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_lynxed_it/pseuds/eggshua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jisoo-centric drabbles and oneshots from my tumblr, named after food for some reason. Requests can be made at eggshua.tumblr.com.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Masterlist

**Author's Note:**

> send me requests i'm eggshua on tumblr and i'm lonely ;-;

**[** title | **ship** | genre **]**  | ao3 link | aff link | tumblr link | for requester

 

* * *

 

  **Completed**

 **[** Chocolate | **Jihan** | Fluff/Comfort **]**  | [ao3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7867594/chapters/17967484) | [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1167083/1) | [tumblr](http://eggshua.tumblr.com/post/149468237780/chocolate-jihan-oneshot) | for jeonghallelujah

 **[** Raspberry Lemonade | **Jihancheol** | Fluff/Humour **]**  | [ao3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7867594/chapters/18015913) | [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1167083/2/sugar-honey-apple-of-my-pie-jisoo-jihan-jihancheol) | [tumblr](http://eggshua.tumblr.com/post/149569091690/raspberry-lemonade-jihancheol-oneshot) | for liesunheardof 

 **[** Peaches and Cream | **Wonshua, Seokshua**  | Hanahaki/Angst **]**  | [ao3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7867594/chapters/18612085) | [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1167083/3/) | [tumblr](http://eggshua.tumblr.com/post/150829317250/peaches-and-cream-wonshuaseokshua-oneshot) | for jisoos-princess

 

* * *

 

  **In Progress**

 **[** unnamed | undecided | undecided ** **]**  | **ao3 | aff | tumblr | for anotherfairytaleimwaitingonyou

 **[** unnamed |  **Minshua**  | undecided ** **]**  | **ao3 | aff | tumblr | for icy-dancer


	2. Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jeonghallelujah@tumblr: josh is practicing for a big music gig he has, can't get his fingers to work the damn guitar fast enough, is getting increasingly frustrated, jeonghan (or any other person u wanna ship him with) soothes his worries with some chocolate and maybe a massage idk? or acts silly to get him to laugh..,, idk, someone calming josh down and getting him back to a peaceful mind when he's stressed

The steady _tick-tock_ of the clock is overlapping with the quiet _tick_ of the metronome. _Tick, tock. Tick, tick, tock, tick._

Jisoo hates it. He turns the metronome up to the highest setting, and the sound bounces off the wall and creates little echoes around the big room. _Tick, tock. Tick, tick-tick, tock, tick-tick._ Each tiny sound chips away at his patience.

Calmly, very calmly, he unhooks the clock from the wall and hurls it as far away as he can. It hits the opposing wall and slides to the floor.

He sits down, turns the metronome back down and starts again. His hand is quick, molding itself into familiar positions, the chord progressions he’s been practicing for hours.

But he’s not quick enough.

He’s struggling to keep up with the metronome. It mocks him with its relentless _tick-tick-tick_ ing. The chords are falling apart; one misplaced note becomes two, four, _eight_ . No, wrong chord. No, wrong note. No, no, no, wrong, wrong, _wrong_ -

Click. Swing.

“Hey.”

“Hi. I’ll be at the dorms in half an hour.”

“It’s three in the morning.”

“I didn’t know.”

“You were supposed to be back by one. Don’t you have a clock?”

Jisoo’s gaze drifts across the room. Jeonghan follows it.

“You broke the clock?”

“Mm.”

“That explains it.”

“Mm.”

“You won’t listen if I tell you to come back to the dorms, will you?”

“No.”

“Thought so.” Jeonghan takes a plastic chair from the stack near the door and sets it down beside Jisoo’s. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.”

“You can practice tomorrow, you know. Minhyun’s performance isn’t until next Thursday.”

“It’s, I, I still can’t get it perfect.”

“You don’t have to have it perfect right now.”

“Yes, I do.”

“Just rest, and you can play again in the morning.”

“I haven’t practiced enough.”

“You’ve been playing for five hours.” Jeonghan pries Jisoo’s fingers off of the neck of his guitar; Jisoo hadn’t even realized he was holding it so tightly. “God, Jisoo, your _hand_.”

“What- oh.” Jisoo stares at his fingers, marred with deep red, almost-purple lines, nestled in Jeonghan’s hands. “That’s normal.”

“No, it’s not. That must _hurt_. C’mon, we’re going back to the dorm.”

“No, just half an hour-”

“If you’re going to be stubborn, I’m calling Seungcheol.”

Jisoo bites the inside of his cheek. “Don’t. He needs to rest.”

“So do you.” Jeonghan’s voice softens. “Jisoo, what do you have to lose by missing half an hour of practice?”

“ _Everything_ ,” Jisoo bites out. “Minhyun’s chances at doing well on the show could be ruined by me. This opportunity for Minhyun- for _NU’EST_ \- could be ruined by me.”

“You won’t ruin it.” Jeonghan’s expression softens. “I know you’re stressed.”

“Mm.”

“You don’t have to be this stressed.” Jeonghan digs in his pockets and pulls out a shiny square of aluminum foil, unwrapping it with nimble fingers. “Here. I snuck in some chocolate. Open.”

Jisoo opens and closes his mouth obediently. The chocolate melts on his tongue, and the overwhelming sweetness nudges the frustration out of his mind, chasing the thousands of thoughts away to make room for nothing but pure _bliss_.

“Thank you.”

“It’s nothing.” Jeonghan watches Jisoo with a satisfied smile. “It’s good, right?”

“Mhm.”

“I bet Soonyoung that he’d cry during _Lion King_ ,” Jeonghan says. “I won the bet. He had to go steal a couple of fan’s gifts from the managers’ room. And guess what was in those gifts?”

“Chocolate?”

“Yup. Chocolate and cat ears.”

Jisoo makes a face, and Jeonghan laughs.

“Guess who had to wear cat ears to bed? Here’s a hint: they lost a bet.”

Jisoo cracks a smile, feeling the stress melting off of his shoulders. “You’re evil.”

“I’ve heard.”

They sit in a comfortable silence for a while, with Jisoo strumming a few open chords, feeling the strings press lightly into the indents on his fingers.

“Seungcheol expects us back soon.” Jeonghan glances at his watch. “Shua, to be honest, the extra practice will only hurt you. Your fingers are going to bruise even worse. Right?”

“...Right.”

“So you’re going to come back to the dorms?”

“Mhm.”

“That’s my Jisoo.” Jeonghan ruffles his pink bangs, faded from weeks without a touch-up. “You stay put; I’ll pack up your guitar.”

Later, as Jisoo sinks into his mattress, he realizes he’s learned an important life lesson:

Everything can be fixed with the help of chocolate and Yoon Jeonghan.


	3. Raspberry Lemonade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> liestotheheart@tumblr: Jihancheol. Fighting for his attention
> 
> I’m so sorry you probably meant like… competing against each other for his attention… but it turned into this i’m so sorry

“What do you want to do today?”

Yawning, Seungcheol curls into Jeonghan’s side. “I don’t know. It’s weird- during concerts I was wishing for free days and now that we actually get a break, I don’t know what to do.”

“I get you. Want to go outside?”

“And do what?”

“I don’t know. Want to go shopping?”

“Wherever we go, we should bring Jisoo along. And I think he went shopping last week with Jihoon.”

“Without us?” Jeonghan pouts. 

“Without us. Speaking of Jisoo, where is he? I haven’t seen him since breakfast.”

“I don’t know. Want to go find him?”

“Sure.” 

Jisoo’s in the living room, sitting cross-legged on the carpet next to Wonwoo despite there being a perfectly good leather sofa behind them. Both are holding books, though Wonwoo seems more engrossed in petting Jisoo’s hair. The colour is fading from a solid pink to a motley of corals, blonds, and dull peaches.

Seungcheol scowls and clears his throat. Wonwoo looks up.

“Uh… hello?”

“Not you,” Seungcheol clarifies. “Jisoo?”

Jisoo seems too absorbed in his book to notice them, so Jeonghan tugs Seungcheol’s sleeve. 

“Let’s come back later. He’s busy now.”

 

* * *

 

 

For lunch, they order in. One of the managers is kind enough to give them his credit card, and Jeonghan makes a call to a local chicken place.

“One, two, three- where is everybody?” Seungcheol wonders above the noise, as Jihoon and Junhui fight over possession of the box of honey barbeque. “I know Chan and Mingyu are with their families-”

“Seungkwan, Soonyoung, and Seokmin went to that new pizza place.” Wonwoo sets out six styrofoam cups and twists the cap off of the raspberry lemonade, filling each cup almost to the brim. “And Minghao dragged Hansol out to some sushi restaurant.”

“Great.” Seungcheol shakes his head. “Wait, where’s Jisoo?”

“Still reading.” Wonwoo sips on his drink. 

“What? How good is that book?”

“I gave him  _ Me Before You _ , so it’s a pretty good book.”

“Well, thanks to your good book, Jisoo’s not eating lunch,” Seungcheol mutters. “Jeonghan, c’mon, let’s go get Jisoo.”

 

* * *

 

 

Jisoo hasn’t moved since from his spot since they last saw him. He’s still on the carpet, eyes focused on the book, moving only to flip the page.

“Do you think he’s blinked?” Seungcheol says.

“Don’t be silly.” Jeonghan sets a cup of lemonade on the table beside the sofa. “Jisoo, c’mon, let’s go eat lunch.”

No response.

“Jisoo?”

“You’re right, I really don’t think he’s blinked,” Jeonghan says. 

Jisoo flips a page. 

“Jisoo, there’s barbeque chicken,” Seungcheol coaxes. “Your favourite. You’d better hurry, or Jihoon will eat all of it.”

“There’s also rice and soup on the way.”

“Yup. And you know how the kids are- they eat everything they see. They’ll finish everything before you finish that book.”

“I didn’t get to finish my drumstick before we left. Jihoon’s probably going to eat it.”

“It’s not working.” Seungcheol scratches his head. “What do we do?”

“Jisoo,” Jeonghan says, “if you don’t come with us and eat, Seungcheol’s going to cry.”

“What? Why me?”

“Because it’s true. C’mon, Jisoo. You don’t want to see Seungcheol crying all over your book, right?”

“You know he can’t hear you, right?” Wonwoo assumes his old spot beside Jisoo, pulling a book from the table. “He’s in a totally different world.”

“I can tell.”

“Well, if words won’t work, we’ll have to physically move him,” Seungcheol decides.

“Only if you want to get scratched,” Wonwoo says. He raises a bandaged arm. 

“Great,” Seungcheol sighs. He kneels down, reaching out to brush the bangs out of Jisoo’s eyes. “What about tickling?”

Wonwoo just waves the same arm in response.

Jeonghan picks up his drink and looks down at the two of them, with mixed fondness and frustration. 

Just then, Jihoon lets out an ear-piercing dolphin shriek from the kitchen.

_ “Junhui, you asshole, that was my chicken!” _

Jeonghan winces, impulsively tightening his grip on the cup. Seungcheol’s head snaps up and he stares at Jeonghan.

“Wait, Jeonghan, don’t-”

It’s too late; the styrofoam cup snaps down the middle. Jeonghan and Seungcheol watch in horror as raspberry lemonade trickles down Jisoo’s cheeks and drips off his chin.

“Oh, shit,” Wonwoo says under his breath, scooching away from Jisoo and ducking under his book.

Everyone holds their breath as Jisoo slowly looks up, eyes blank. 

“Oh my god,” Jeonghan blurts out, “Jisoo, dude, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to- it’s just- I got startled-”

He’s cut off by a soft laugh. Jeonghan looks down in surprise to see a smiling Jisoo, eyes crinkled and lips curled up.

“You didn’t need to pour your drink on me to get my attention. I was at the end of a chapter.”

“Oh,” Jeonghan says, relieved. And then, ruefully, “I ruined your clothes.”

“At least you didn’t ruin the book. Wonwoo would have killed me. Right?”

Wonwoo nods slowly, still in shock and half-curled behind his book. 

“Your hair,” Seungcheol says, patting the sticky pink strands. 

“It’s fine, I needed a touch-up anyways.” Jisoo’s tongue darts out to swipe across his upper lip. “‘Sides, it tastes good.”

Jeonghan eyes Jisoo’s raspberry-reddened lips. “Can I taste?”

The new shade of Jisoo’s cheeks rival his sugar-sticky hair. 


	4. Peaches and Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jisoos-princess@tumblr: I wanna read some wonshua and seoksoo ~ will that be alright? ;; with hanahaki au please~ thank you! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this genderbent; sorry if you didn’t really want that ;-;  
> also i made it sound really pretentious and i don’t know how to fix it???
> 
> Characters: fem!Wonwoo, fem!Jisoo, Seokmin, Yuna (GFriend’s Yuju), fem!Jeonghan

Different people have different ideas of a good Friday night.

For Wonwoo, it’s being nestled on the couch with Jisoo in her lap and two cups of cooling hot chocolate on the side table. She’s got one hand scrolling through Instagram and the other tangled in Jisoo’s glossy black hair, which smells like the tangerine shampoo in Wonwoo’s bathroom.

Jisoo’s drifting off to sleep, head on Wonwoo’s chest and accounting homework in a forgotten mess on the floor. Wonwoo’s head is fuzzy with sleep and contentment, and the thought of tangerines and Jisoo loops over and over in place of the sheep she’s trying to count.

A phone buzzes, the sound thick against the wooden table. Jisoo stirs.

“Wonwoo?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you hand me my phone?”

Wonwoo reaches out blindly behind her, feeling around on the side table. It’s impossible to find- at least, Wonwoo’s too lazy to turn her head and look.

“Your texts can wait, right?”

“Not tonight.” Jisoo shifts on Wonwoo’s lap, though she doesn’t get up. “Seokmin’s going on his date with Yuna and I want to know how it goes.”

“Oh. Cute.”

“Yeah. She’s super sweet, so I have high hopes for her.”

“Cute, cute. But that doesn’t justify you needing your phone.”

“Yes, it does. Jeon Wonwoo, I will literally get up if I have to.”

Wonwoo sneaks her arms around Jisoo’s waist, pulling Jisoo to her chest. “No, you won’t.”

The fight seeps out of Jisoo’s body as she melts into Wonwoo. “You’re right.”

In this position, Wonwoo can feel Jisoo’s heartbeat, the steady _ba-dum ba-dum_ not quite in time with her own. It’s soft- everything about Jisoo is soft- but it’s comforting. Wonwoo slides one hand down from Jisoo’s waist to one of her hands, and laces their fingers together.

“Wonwoo?”

“Yes?”

The familiar sound of keys jiggling in the door makes them both flinch, jumping apart even though they don’t really have to. Jisoo yanks her hand away and clutches it to her chest, leaving empty spaces between Wonwoo’s fingers.

“Hey!” Jeonghan shouts, _loudly_ , and it cuts through what’s left of the soft and drowsy atmosphere. “What’s up?”

“What the hell,” Wonwoo mutters under her breath, sullenly kicking at the couch with her heels. “Why are you here?”

“Oh.” Jeonghan looks between the two of them, noticing- undoubtedly- the messy hair and wrinkled clothes, and the way Jisoo’s biting her nails. “Did I interrupt something?”

“What the hell do you want, Yoon?”

“Oh, that.” Jeonghan’s gaze is searching, but Wonwoo has learned to never meet her eyes. “I’m hungry.”

 

* * *

 

 

It really is a sight to see- Hong Jisoo, pretty little Hong Jisoo sitting in the parking lot of a Taco Bell, snuggled up under a leather-clad Wonwoo’s arm as Jeonghan chain smokes and stubs out her cigarettes into an empty taco shell. Wonwoo really should take a picture.

“I have to get back by nine,” Jisoo whispers, and it sends tingly sensations down Wonwoo’s spine. “It’s eight thirty.”

“Chill out, Hong.” Jeonghan turns to blow the smoke away from the two of them- which is a noticeable improvement from when they first met her. Wonwoo would feel touched, but the tension in the air makes it difficult. “Just call her and tell her you’re coming back late.”

Jisoo is unimpressed. “That’s nice in theory, Jeonghan, but I value my life.”

“Not my problem.”

“Hey,” Wonwoo says before Jisoo can say anything, “isn’t your mom working late tonight? You don’t have to be home for another hour, right?”

“I guess.” Jisoo looks at Wonwoo, a little resentful that she seems to have taken Jeonghan’s side. With an apologetic half-smile, Wonwoo pulls her closer, feeling Jisoo shiver slightly under her touch.

“Are you cold?”

“It’s fine.”

“I told you not to wear that stupid skirt,” Jeonghan scoffs. “But you just _had_ to look pretty, right?”

“It’s my school uniform,” Jisoo snaps back, hand tensing on Wonwoo’s knee.

“It’s nice to see you’re just as uptight outside of the classroom.”

Jisoo eyes Jeonghan resentfully, and Wonwoo shifts to cover her so that Jeonghan won’t punch her lights out.

“There’s more food in the bag,” Jeonghan says after a while. She tosses her two unlit cigarettes at a nearby trash can, and Wonwoo watches as they bounce off the rim and roll off the sidewalk. “I’ve got no appetite, so go ahead.”

Wonwoo unrolls a cold chicken wrap and half-heartedly bites into it. A droplet of honey mustard rolls down her chin, and Jisoo wipes it off with a finger, giggling.

“You want some?”

“Sure.”

Wonwoo hands her the wrap, and watches as Jisoo takes a bite from the same place, delicately placing light pink lips where hers had been just moments before. Warmth rushes to Wonwoo’s cheeks and she coughs slightly, hoping that Jisoo won’t notice.

“Is it good?”

Jisoo nods, and Wonwoo tries to ignore the giddiness in her chest as she watches her eat. It should be impossible for her heart to feel this warm when the air is this chilly.

“Here you go.” Jisoo hands back the wrap, and Wonwoo stares for a good few moments at the light pink tinge of Jisoo’s lip gloss on the edge. She _should_ feel disgusted. Instead, a dizzying thrill runs from the base of her spine to shoot blurry thoughts into her head.

“What? You don’t want an indirect kiss?” Jisoo’s voice is light and playful, a clear contrast to the adrenaline buzzing in her ears.

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“Would you rather have a direct kiss?”

“I wouldn’t mind it,” Wonwoo says. Her tongue feels heavy, and maybe it’s just her but the gap between them is narrowing by the second.

“Do you think I’d give you one?” No, Jisoo’s lips are definitely closer than they were moments ago. Wonwoo stares at them, transfixed, before flicking her eyes up to meet Jisoo’s.

“I don’t know. Would you?”

“God, you guys make me want to vomit more than I ever have,” Jeonghan says, and the atmosphere’s gone, along with the hum of energy in Wonwoo’s ears. “And I just ate Taco Bell.”

“Screw off, Jeonghan,” Wonwoo mutters before sinking her teeth into the wrap, irritated.

“Hey, I came here to get food in my stomach, not get it out.”

Wonwoo looks over again- Jisoo’s lips are pursed in annoyance now, but they soon soften into that familiar smile as Jisoo catches Wonwoo’s eyes.

“What are you looking at, stupid?”

“You,” Wonwoo answers.

 

* * *

 

 

When Wonwoo was sixteen, she went to visit her grandmother in northern China. Days turned into weeks turned into months, and before she knew it she’d spent an entire summer scribbling in her notebook and staring at the peach trees in her grandmother’s backyard.

She still doesn’t know why people make such a big fuss over cherry blossom trees when peach blossoms are twice as gorgeous.

The one on her pillow reminds her of Jisoo. Delicate. Pure. Sweet, and soft, and startlingly feminine. Wonwoo swears that the same shade of pink is splashed across Jisoo’s cheekbones and lips.

She contemplates whether she sees Jisoo differently; if Jisoo knows. No, she probably doesn’t.

It dawns on Wonwoo, after a few hours just sitting in bed, that Jisoo’s probably straight. Just another straight girl that likes to lead queer girls on. Wonwoo’s met plenty in her lifetime.

Dying over yet _another_ straight girl would be laughable- if it wasn’t Jisoo. Somehow, the thought that Jisoo’s the one who’s hurting her just makes everything hurt a hundred times more.

 

* * *

 

 

“How did Seokmin’s date go?”

“That’s the first thing you ask me?” Jisoo’s smile is sweet and teasing, but her voice is unusually sharp. “No ‘ _how was your morning_ ’ or even ‘ _do you have food_ ’? That’s a bit unlike you.”

“I just want to know.” Wonwoo shrugs. “After all, Seokmin _is_ incredibly awkward around girls, and I’m happy to laugh at whatever terrible thing happened.”

“The date was-” Jisoo pauses- “fine. He had a good time. It was great.”

“Oh. That’s surprising. Well, good for him. Do you have details?”

“Why do you care?”

“Chill.” Wonwoo raises her hands defensively. “Dude’s just had a bad track record with girls. It’s good to see him finally getting somewhere.”

“I mean, she actually likes his jokes, so that’s good. And she’s apparently just the biggest ray of sunshine. Smiles all the time.”

“She sounds perfect for him. You’d think they were designed for each other.”

“Yeah. Let’s talk about it later, okay?”

“Okay.” Wonwoo tosses her jacket on the back of a chair and makes herself comfortable at the kitchen table. “What’s for breakfast?”

“My mom left scrambled eggs in the pan. Help yourself.”

“Great. Thanks.”

It’s only when Wonwoo sits back down with a plateful of cold breakfast that she notices Jisoo still standing at the doorway, looking mildly uncomfortable.

“You’re not eating?”

“I… I have to get my phone. I left it upstairs.” With that, Jisoo’s gone, and Wonwoo reaches over to the drawers to grab a fork.

Jisoo’s phone is sitting on the counter, five inches away from her hand.

“Hey! Jisoo! Your phone is-” Wonwoo groans, realizing she’s going to have to get up and chase after her. “C’mon, really? Jisoo!”

 

 

She doesn’t expect to find Jisoo on the backyard patio, sitting against the bricks of the wall.

“Hey, Jisoo, your phone’s in the kitchen. Oh- _oh._ Shit.”

Jisoo’s nearly unrecognizable, white petals sticking to the tear tracks on her face and the saliva on her chin. A dark stripe of watery mascara clings to three petals on her cheeks. She’s a mess, a beautiful mess and all Wonwoo can do is stare.

It’s a matter of seconds before Wonwoo doubles over, wheezing as pink petals fight their way out of her lungs and into Jisoo’s lap.

“Shit. Sorry.”

“What a mess,” Jisoo rasps. “Make yourself comfortable. My mom will freak if we make a mess in her house.”

Wonwoo clears a space on the patio, brushing creamy white daisies into pale pink blossoms and sitting awkwardly down beside Jisoo.

“There you go.” Jisoo brushes flowers off her lap. “Isn’t this comfortable?”

“Sure. So who is it?”

“Seokmin.” Jisoo rests her head against the wall. “And you?”

Wonwoo thinks about it for a moment. “It’s you.”

“Oh.”

Silence.

There’s something so wrong about this situation; so intimate about these flowers. It’s a public declaration of their love. It feels like she’s confessing to someone who’s confessing to someone else.

“That’s- huh.”

“Yeah.”

The wind brushes through her hair, blowing more flowers off the patio and into the dew-painted grass. It’s strangely peaceful out here.

“Wonwoo?”

“What.”

“Do you think they’ll give us hospital beds beside each other?”

Wonwoo’s surprised for a moment- because _what the fuck_ \- but she throws her head back against the wall anyways, a choked laugh escaping her wrecked throat.

 

* * *

 

 

“You look like roadkill.”

“Gee, thanks.” Wonwoo kicks at Jeonghan’s ankles, grinning as the other girl yelps and hops out of her way.

“Hey, I’m just looking out for you. Calm down.”

“I know, I know.”

“Brat.”

Wonwoo opens her mouth for a comeback and finds herself unable to speak. She makes a noise in the back of her throat, and Jeonghan turns around to stare at her.

“What’s wrong with you?”

She’s clawing at her chest, fingers pressing into her neck but it’s not helping- she can’t breathe. Jeonghan’s grabbing her shoulder, but Wonwoo pushes her away, getting ready to heave up-

-nothing.

The sensation is gone as soon as it came, but the panic’s still there. Gasping for air, Wonwoo shakes her head to clear it of the fuzziness.

“Shit, Jeon, are you okay?” Jeonghan’s hands are on her shoulders again, and Wonwoo shudders, shoving her off.

“Just- just leave me alone for a bit-”

“Dude, that was intense. You should go get checked out.”

“I’m fine.” Wonwoo spits bile onto the sidewalk and drags the rough denim of her sleeve across her mouth. “Really.” Her chest is aching and her mind is racing, thinking about any and all of the reasons that there are no petals in her hands, or on Jeonghan’s shoes. She almost wishes there were.

“Let’s just go to the hospital. I don’t want you to die while you’re with me.”

 

* * *

 

 

It’s cold in the hospital parking lot, but Jeonghan’s jacket is warm on her shoulders. Wonwoo doesn’t really think she needs to go to the hospital, but Jeonghan’s hard to dissuade.

“Dude, is that the Choi kid? Yuna?”

“What?” Wonwoo peeks over her shoulder, and sure enough, Seokmin and Yuna are walking mere feet behind them.

And then it clicks.

Wonwoo whirls around and locks eyes with Seokmin’s bloodshot ones.

“Where is she?”

 

* * *

 

 

Jisoo’s hair, usually painstakingly combed and straightened, is matted and messy across the white hospital pillows. Her lips and cheeks aren’t flushed pink- they’re a pale purplish white and Jisoo just looks so _tired._

“You’re okay,” Wonwoo croaks, knees giving way.

Jisoo smiles, touching cold fingers to Wonwoo’s cheek. “I’m okay.”

“What happened?”

“It’s okay. Don’t worry about me.”

“I kind of have to when you’re in a hospital bed.”

“This was bound to happen sometime.” Jisoo shrugs and Wonwoo wants to _kill_ her for being this casual about it. “It’s okay. Really. They gave me the surgery.”

“Really?” Wonwoo wants to stop her voice from trembling, but it’s so hard.

“Really. I’m going to be fine.”

“How am I supposed to believe you?”

Jisoo leans up and kisses Wonwoo- it’s nothing more than a quick brush of lips, and Jisoo’s lips are chapped and cold, but Wonwoo feels electricity jolt through her anyways.

“What was that for?”

“Shush. You worry too much.”

Seokmin’s standing at the doorway and biting his nails, and Jisoo’s mom is staring at her with hostility in her eyes, and Wonwoo can _feel_ the heavy sludge of petals and bile surge up again in her chest but she numbs herself to all of it. No matter what happens five seconds from now, five days, five months, five years, five eternities-

-it’s just her and Jisoo in this moment.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate the endiNG I HATE IT HATE IT HATE IT  
> but also i've been working on this request for like a month and i feel bad for delaying it  
> it was supposed to be 5k and it's literally just over 2k like why


End file.
